Sharing
by YunCyn
Summary: The FF heroines have learned to share. Sort of. Can the FF heroes do the same? FF710 crossovers.


**Sharing**

Disclaimer: All characters from Final Fantasy VII to Final Fantasy X-2 belong to Square-Enix.

* * *

Four guys stood in a line beside each other, seemingly mimicking a model line up. Except that real models would have scoffed at these men's choice of clothing and suggest they go on stricter diets. (Which would later on result in an alarming shortage of models for the fashion world but that's not the point).

The fact was that these four men were scowling.

A fact that would make wolves decide to migrate east and bears to hibernate six months early, in spring.

"………"

"………"

"………"

"………"

(Yes, that would mean complete and absolute silence).

One though, broke the quiet and sighed.

"Well… it's not like it's unjustified."

Three respective eyebrows rose simultaneously in united disbelief and disagreement. The one who sighed squirmed.

"Well, it's true… if you put yourself in their shoes…"

"I'd rather eat my own feet than put myself in their shoes," replied a second guy, his tone clearly being sarcastic.

"How would you do that? You can't even raise your foot near your mouth."

"I can if I sit down."

A mental image hovered into view. It was received with two shudders, a grimace and a slightly nonplussed look.

"Nevertheless, explain why it's justified," said the third male in the group with an air of slight malice in his body language. He was clearly, unhappy at the turn of events.

"Like I said… look at this from their point of view. We're, well all three of you anyway, you're not exactly…"

Everyone could see him struggling to find a better word than the one he wanted to say and failing miserably.

"_Genki._" He intoned with a slight wince, not wanting to get hit.

The other three couldn't have been stonier faced even if you put them beside the rock of Gibraltar. The rock itself would have given up and started dancing out of sheer uneasiness.

"………………"

"_Genki_?" repeated the third in the tones of one who was treading on unexplored mental territory. And it was territory that gabbled in a foreign language to him and expected him to pay in solid gold cow tails instead of money.

"Yeah, _genki_, cheerful, happy, not morose or serious all the time, unaffected by tragedy, not angsty…" The first one shrugged. "You're all just stiffs who don't know how to have fun."

The steel glints in each of their eyes told him he'd made a very big verbal_ faux pas_. He hastily rephrased his statement. "Not that you don't have good REASONS to be the way you are…"

"Damn straight we have reasons!" said the second male with vehemence. "And they KNOW damn well those reasons."

"He's right. It's not like they're not USED to us like this," put in the third guy.

The first one shuffled uncomfortably. A long time around several girls had taught him… things. Things that he ought to know, things he oughtn't to know but wanted to and things he wished he really hadn't bothered to eavesdrop on.

"I guess they just get tired of… non-emotional men once in a while?"

"You're bordering on getting yourself killed," warned the third. The first one rolled his eyes. He could defend himself too, if needed.

The second man folded his arms, his scowl etching into a glare and embossing itself onto his face. "_Non-emotional_? Of course we have emotions! It's just… not us to wear our hearts on our sleeves."

"Showing emotions is a weakness," said the third emphatically.

"…I think that philosophy's why we're here and they're there." Pointed out the first one with a sweat drop. Two and Three glared at him.

Suddenly, the fourth guy who had been utterly silent the whole time spoke up quietly. "If they're there because we aren't…" He grimaced. "_Genki_, why are _you_ here?"

"Because-" The first one paused, one finger still up in the air, about to make a point. Why _was _he here if they weren't _genki_?

A scowl started to grow on his own face as the second and third guys allowed themselves small smug expressions. The fourth just sighed again as he turned his attention back to the sight in front of him. The rest of them did the same.

Deep glares turned into sharpened, laser eyed, steel enforced, disintegrating eyeballing that promised foul, slow and painful murder.

.

"Tifa, LET GO! It's MY turn already!!"

"Just five more minutes, Rinoa! He's so CUDDLY!!"'

"Uh-"

"Yuna, stop snatching him!! Give him back!!"

"Well, it's MY turn! You've hugged him for ten minutes already!"

"No it's not! It's MY TURN, Yuna!!"

"Um…"

"No, it's MINE! Lenne took up my five minutes pinching his cheeks!"

"Is it my fault I like pinching his cheeks?! Give him here!"

"Hey, you've HAD your turn!! Shove off!"

"Ano…"

"HEY!! GARNET!!"

"He's **MINE!! **Go get your own!!"

"We HAVE our own!"

"We just wanna HUG _him_!!"

"Hello…?"

"Go hug your own guys!! He's mine!"

"Aw, Garnet…!!"

.

Tidus, Shuin, Cloud and Squall glared at the unfortunate Zidane who was currently being fought over to be hugged by five beautiful women like a teddy bear would be fought over by children. Zidane looked weakly back at the guys.

"MUST be the monkey tail…"

**The End. **

* * *

A/N: Stands to reason since Zidane's the most cuddly of the lot. :)


End file.
